It's a Different Kind of Blue
by twiniitowers
Summary: Phase II of the Jackie and Eric friendship piece started in "Best Interests". It is three years later. Eric and his son are at odds with each other, Jackie is happy, and yeah there's that little matter regarding Eric's 25th high school reunion.!Finished!
1. It Had to Happen Sometime

Chapter 1 

It Had To Happen Sometime 

Point Place, WI

12:50AM

Eric didn't give the letter about the reunion a second thought. He checked on

Jacen earlier in the evening to make sure he was actually doing his homework and

not daydreaming about neighborhood girls. He was actually studying. Which was

more than Eric could say about himself when he was that age. How could he?

When he was twelve it was all about him, Hyde, and Kelso. The three best friends.

Hyde who always made them do something stupid and Kelso the resident low watt

bulb who made Eric feel _smarter_ in his own skin_._ Maybe, Jacen did spend too much

time thinking about Mindy but at least he applied himself in school better than his

father did. He was able to take a shower, put on a Green Bay Packers t-shirt and

gray jogging pants with every intention of lying on the sofa and do nothing but watch

TV. Somewhere between Petticoat Junction and a collection of CD _oldies_ from the

'70s he fell asleep and did not wake up until almost one in the morning when the

sound of a carnival barker selling collectible knives was shouting at the top of his

lungs.

"Look at all you get for our bargain price!"

"Screw you, dumbass." And Eric turned the TV off and put his head back on the

pillow.

__

_We think we know it all, when we're young but in all actuality_

_we don't. We didn't have a fucking clue._

Eric stretched on the sofa and tried to stifle a yawn. He didn't feel like checking his

email or visiting his forums.

He missed when Jacen was a baby and he could cradle him to sleep in his arms. It

was the happiest time of his life. He sat on the sofa not wanting to go into his

bedroom.

Eric hated sleeping in his room in a double bed meant for two. A room that in many

aspects looked like it belonged to a teenage boy even if he did pay 'good money' for

a framed _The Empire Strikes Back _portrait that hung above his bed.

He couldn't get on Jacen's case too much because he always made a wrinkled bed

himself. Who was going to care if his bed was wrinkled? No one. Just as no one

would care that he still read comic books not just _Star Wars_ but _Batman _and __

_Superman _also_. _He still made models, hopefully without any defects. Only this time

when he finished he put them in a box and donated them to children's ward of the

hospital. At least there would be _a purpose_ to making them and not admit to himself

that he was over forty and in the romantic sense very lonely. There's only so much

you can do with your batting arm. Eric did make Jacen a normal model airplane

when he was ten years old and his son kept it on his bookshelf.

__

_How could anyone love me?_

Eric sat on the edge of his bed but he did not want to lie down. He was interrupted

by a quiet knock on his door.

"Dad—"

"Jacen," he didn't have time to munch on his insecurities if son was up at one in the

morning, "Come in."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. You don't have to reach for the thermometer."

"What's on your mind?"

"Can I have twenty dollars?"

"What for?"

If his son was not asleep and thinking of twenty dollars Eric knew exactly who this

had to be concerning, you just don't come into your father's room in the middle of the

night asking for money.

"I want to buy something."

Eric sighed, "What do you want to buy?"

"A silver chain."

"For Mindy?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to buy her a silver chain?"

"So, she'll wear _my ring_ again."

_He's going to hate me, but I have to. Oh, Jacen, please don't hate me forever. _

_Because I have showed you more love in five minutes then Red did my whole life._

"Jacen, I think you need to slow down a little bit."

"You're NOT going to give me the money?"

"Don't raise your voice. I'm sorry but no."

"Fine."

With that little Laurie twinge which was odd considering Jacen never met Laurie who

was only god knows where with whatever number husband. Eric wondered what she

looked like now? She was probably a botoxed, chemically treated, nip and tucked

former version of herself.

"Don't slam the door."

Too late. He slammed the door. If Eric slammed the door on Red his face would be

slammed shut. Eric would have fell backwards into his bed into a heap but not with

his son. He had to try and make it right.

Eric opened the door to Jacen's room to find him sulking on his bed the glow of the

night-light casting a shadow.

"Jacen, I told you not to slam the door."

"I'm sorry, okay." He turned over in his bed as to not face his father

Eric walked around to the other side stepping on all the clothes his son had around

his bed. He wasn't about to pick them up.

_I'm not your maid, Jacen._

"It's not okay. Jacen, you know I'd give you the money if I felt it was the right thing to

do. But I don't think it's right."

"You don't like Mindy."

"Son, please. I don't make it a point to hate children. I think you are too young to

worry about rings. I never should have let you buy her that ring, but you were nine

and it was a friendship ring. Albeit an overpriced friendship ring."

"So why did you?"

"Because things were very difficult for our family at the time and how could I refuse

you?"

"You're doing a good job of doing that now, Dad."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Jacen. You're my son. I love you very much and

would never hurt you."

"Yeah."

Eric tried to kiss his son on the cheek but he flinched his body away.

It made all of the_ other_ hurts in his life seem so unimportant. Who could sleep?

Eric left his sons room quietly closing the door behind him.

Email #3

Eric…are you okay? If you don't answer this one I am going to call you today. You

can count on that.

Hugs, Jackie

May 1, 1991

Point Place General Hospital

8:00AM

The nurse gave Eric his son to hold for the first time. He was so tiny. He was five

pounds even. His wife had complications and was in surgery. But his son was in

perfect health.

"Look at you," Eric thought he was the most perfect human being. "Your eyes are so

big and blue. You're the best baby ever. And you're going to need a name…I've

been thinking about this. Jacen—that's J-a-c-e-n. You'll understand later. Jacen Eric

Forman. _I promise that I will always love, protect, and take care of you. And teach _

_you everything about Star Wars."_

Eric softly kissed him on his forehead and placed him back in his incubator so the

nurse could wheel him back to the infant ward.

_Jacen Eric Forman_

_Born May 1, 1991_

Eric needed a cup of coffee at five in the morning. He was operating on a few

hours sleep. He still packed a lunch for Jacen. A chunky peanut butter and

strawberry jam sandwich. He noted that he always left the crusts on, a jell-o or fruit

cup, fruit and cereal bar, and a juice box. Today was going to be a cereal day. He

fell asleep with his head on the kitchen table. Only to be awoken by the music

coming out of his son's room an hour later.

_He doesn't even have a 'teen' after his age and already he's acting like _

_one._

Eric poured himself a bowl of corn flakes as his son finally stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning son."

_Oh, we're not going to talk_

Jacen grabbed the yellow bowl out of the dish rack that used to be Eric's

"I said good morning son."

"I heard you, I just don't want to talk to you today." Jacen changed his mind on the

cereal and went to see what was in the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of juice and

banged it on the counter.

"Jacen, don't bang things on the counter. Fine. You don't have to talk to me. That's

your choice. Your lunch is on the counter."

"I was thinking of buying my lunch today."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me today? And no, you are bringing the lunch I

packed, you don't have to eat it, but you do have to take it with you. Do you think I

don't know that you won't be saving up the lunch money to buy Mindy's necklace?

No, if you want money for that then you will get a job mowing lawns in the

neighborhood because you are not getting any more money from me for that

purpose."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Good."

Jacen grabbed his jacket, schoolbooks, and reluctantly the brown paper bag lunch

that Eric made. He was ready to get out of this _terrible _house.

"Dad, I'd rather wait outside for Tony's mom to pick me up than to be in this kitchen

with you one minute longer!"

"Jacen, if you slam that door you'll be grounded for a week."

He didn't slam the door, but it didn't matter. He did everything the opposite of Red

and his son_ still_ hated him. His heart was already broken. His journey to the dark

side was now complete.


	2. House Call

Chapter 2 

House Call

Point Place, WI

(a day later)

5:30PM

Eric Forman was angry. Here it was past five o'clock and his son was not home

from school yet. There were no after school activities and he was too young to have

an official part time job. Jacen was purposely late because all of a sudden this

house was a terrible place to live in. The dinner was on the table getting colder and

even if they had a microwave it was still a moot point to Eric. He couldn't even eat

the meatloaf he made. Nothing tasted like the way his mother made things. He

picked at the canned green beans with his fork. The kitchen door opened ten

minutes later.

"Jacen, you're late," Eric called out, "You better have a good explanation."

"Yeah, I was busy." Jacen came in holding a can of soda.

"That is _NOT_ a good explanation. Where were you?"

"If you must know I was at Mindy's house. Is this the crap we're having for dinner?"

He pushed his plate away. Eric couldn't argue that point too much. It _was_ crap and

he had no desire to eat what was on his plate either.

"Since when do we not ask permission to go to someone's house especially on a

school night?"

"I'm twelve years old! You treat me like a baby!"

"No, I am your father and I expect to be treated with respect!"

"Maybe," Jacen stood up, "If you did something I found respectful, I would."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"In the living room—"

"No! We always eat at the table."

"I'm not eating that."

"Fine. But whatever you decide to eat you can eat it in here."

"Why? If I have to look at your face I'll lose my appetite anyway."

"Listen," Eric stood up trying to repress every urge to be like his father, trying to hide

the hurt feelings. "Go to your room, Jacen."

"No! You can't tell me what to do and I'm out of here."

"Jacen!"

"Fine! Why don't you burn some fish sticks?"

"Since you are old enough to go places without telling people who are concerned

that something might have happened to you. It's called common courtesy, Jacen…

then you are old enough to make your own supper. And just for this little episode you

are grounded for a month."

"FUCK YOU!"

Those two words coming from the mouth of his own son hurt Eric more than anything

in the world.

"Make that two months!"

__

_No, I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._

"You SUCK!" Jacen started to walk away 

Eric grabbed his arm.

"Grounded means you walk to your room."

"I DON'T have to take orders from you!" He backed away from his father.

"Jacen if you walk out of that door, you will be grounded for T-THREE MONTHS!"

"See ya, ERIC."

__

_He hates me over twenty fucking dollars? Just because I wouldn't give him twenty _

_dollars to buy his little fake girlfriend a necklace. My son hates me. I never _

_abused __him, hit him, and yelled at him in anyway. My son hates me. My son said, _

_"fuck you" __to ME. There isn't enough money or a swear jar big enough He's _

_rejecting my __punishments as if they are a joke.. He won't do what I tell him and he _

_called me Eric. Eric. __My son hates me._

Eric walked into the kitchen with his plate and glass. Despite the fact that his glass

was filled with iced tea he broke it on the floor. People are starving in the world too

bad the plate needed to be broken.

__

_Everything needed to be broken._

_I loved you before you even born._

"Eric!"

_I don't want to be like Red_

"Eric!"

_I don't want to strike you. _

"Eric!"

_I hate yelling at you. _

"Eric!"

_"Even if you think I am suddenly your worst enemy I will always love you."_

"Eric!"

Eric looked up and saw a pair of navy blue designer high heels. He wiped the sweat

off his brow.

"H-Hi, Jackie."

"What is going on?"

Eric grabbed the crystal cheese tray that was on the refrigerator and had it join its

friends on the floor. When she saw him reload by going into a cupboard for more

glasses she grabbed him by the arm.

"Eric! STOP!"

"NO," he pulled back, "I WANT TO BREAK EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!"

"ERIC!" Jackie grabbed him by the shoulders, "STOP IT! WHAT IN THE HELL IS

GOING ON? Jacen is sulking on the porch."

"Oh, is that how far the little _BRAT _made it?"

Jackie was surprised. It was as if she walked into a parallel universe. One where

Eric and Jacen weren't bosom buddies who would sit on the living room floor and

eat pepperoni pizza and drink root beers together as they watched TV.

She held his hands and noticed the side of his left hand was bleeding.

"You're bleeding. What happened between the two of you?"

Jackie grabbed the box of band-aids that Eric kept on the windowsill and bandaged

up his small cut. If only his heart could be that easily remedied.

Eric thought about this for a brief second before letting out a spiteful giggle,

"Because I wouldn't give him twenty dollars."

Jackie let Eric tell her the whole story as she helped him clean up World War III.

This was not like Jacen. He was always such a good kid. There had to be more to

this than the usual generational gap. When she got Eric calmed down into a hot,

steaming bath she went to collect Jacen from the porch. He tried to act like he was

comfortable sitting there on the porch swing but was tugging on the sleeves of his

sweatshirt to keep warm.

"Hi, Jacen. May I sit next to you?"

"I don't care." He bit his lip and tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I can make you a grilled cheese."

"Okay."

"Come in. You must be starving."

Jackie wanted to make it right between them but she knew if she pushed the issue

with Jacen he would only push away from her and ultimately push himself away from

Eric even more.

Jackie gave him a juice box. She didn't want to see any more pieces of glass go

flying.

"I have a side too." He whispered as Jackie put a pat of butter in the frying pan,

"Eric doesn't love me."

"How can you say that?" Jackie said as she unpeeled the plastic from the slice of

cheese.

"Eric lied to me."

"Your father would _never_ lie to you."

"Save it, Jackie. I'm sure you know all about it too. You know what? I'm not hungry."

She could see the hurt in his blue eyes and wondered what could Jacen possibly

think that Eric lied to him about?

"Jacen, you need to eat."

"No. I need for you people to stop lying to me."

He ran into his room and locked the door. He grabbed the model airplane that Eric

made him from the bookshelf as the tears heavily flowed from

his face how could they be so stupid to think it was only about the twenty dollars?

Jacen shouted at the top of his lungs.   
__

_"I HATE YOU, ERIC FORMAN!" _

as he threw the model airplane at the door breaking it like his heart was.

Jackie turned off the stove and ran into the living room where bumped into Eric

who didn't look like he stepped into a bathtub. He wore his University of Wisconsin

t-shirt and wrapped himself in a terry blue bathrobe.

"You hear that?" Eric said exasperatedly. As he let himself melt into the sofa.

Jackie sat next to him.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. But I think this is something deeper than you not giving him twenty

dollars. I saw the hurt in his eyes. He is under the impression that you and I are lying

to him."

"Jackie, _I never lied to him_…"

"He thinks you did and he thinks I am in on it."

Eric sighed as he stood up, "How about if we order a pizza? I'm starving and maybe

when I go to sleep tonight Jacen will at least eat something if its here."

Jackie tried to make the best of it. "Sure."

"You know, I didn't know you made house calls?"

"Well when you didn't answer my emails or the one voice mail I left last night, I knew I

had to find out what was going on."

"And your Phillip is okay with this?"

"Yes."

Eric put his wallet down.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to go to the ATM…"

"Eric, I can buy---"

"No, we've talked about this, Jackie. I can afford a pizza you know. I usually keep

some extra money in my desk drawer. In my Yoda wallet."

She rolled her eyes in spite of it all.

"Oh my fucking god," Eric whispered, "Oh my fucking god."

He put his back against the desk chair.

"What is it, Eric?"

"It's gone."

"Oh do you think Jacen stole your money?"

"No. Remember that mutual friend that gave me my ex-wife's contact information?"

"Yeah---oh no---"

"Jacen is right," Eric cupped his hands over his face, "_I did lie to him. I betrayed my _

_beautiful son."_


	3. For All the Right Reasons

Chapter 3 

For All the Right Reasons

Point Place, WI

(same time as the end of chapter 2)

Jackie walked over to Eric and rubbed his shoulders. Despite letting it all out

when he went on his 'breaking spree' earlier and taking a hot bath he was still tense.

Eric Forman never wore his pain well.

"Eric, you _did not_ betray Jacen. You kept this information from him _for all the right _

_reasons._"

"For all the good it did. Jackie, I need to go to talk to him. I need to explain---"

Eric started to get up, but Jackie pushed him back down.

"No, you and Jacen both need to breathe a bit. Let him sleep."

"But he hasn't eaten any supper."

"You are a great father, you know that."

"I wouldn't go that far as to say I'm a great father."

"I would. He's hurting thinking you kept his mother away from him."

"I wish I gave Jacen the twenty dollars for Mindy's necklace after all, then he wouldn't

have gone snooping around in my desk for money, and none of this would have ever

happened."

"Eric, you cannot blame yourself. As Jacen's father you have to decide _what is best_

for him. You would never hurt your son. Come on, sit on the sofa, let me finish the

grilled cheese I was making. You need to eat too you know."

"What are you going to have?"

"I'll make one for me too."

"I could use a scotch and coke."

"Eric, if you reach for alcohol because you are upset I will kick your ass."

He could tell by the tone of Jackie's voice that she would do it too.

"Is soda fine?"

"Oh, I missed your smart mouth."

Eric decided to keep Jackie company in the kitchen while she made the sandwiches

even though it was hard for him not to run into Jacen's room to explain everything

and to be rewarded with his son's loving hug making everything right once again.

"So," Eric played with the sugar packets that he brought home from the local

luncheonette to keep his hands occupied, "how are you and Phillip?"

"Good. I just want to take it slow."

"Living with him is taking it slow?"

"He's away a lot on business so in a strange kind of way it is."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"He's shown me more affection in the limited time we spend with each other _than_ __

_some people that I was with everyday_. What would you like in your grilled cheese?"

"Nothing, just cheese, please." He tried to make the both of them laugh.

"Oh and by the way, Eric, I would love to go."

He made a tiny house with the sugar packets before wiping his creation away with

his hand.

"Huh…go where, Jackie?"

"Your reunion next month. I would love to go!"

"What? Why? I threw my letter away in the trash."

"I want to see how fat Donna got!"

Eric let out a slight giggle. "But I don't want to see Donna or Hyde for that matter.

And also who is to say that they are even going?"

"I want them to see us as successful…."

"I'm not successful. I have to cut coupons out of the Sunday paper for gods sake."

"It has nothing to do with how much money you make. You are successful in other

ways."

"Oh you mean my supreme fathering skills?"

Jackie put the sandwich on a plate and sliced it on the diagonal before she gave it to

Eric.

"Knock it off, Eric."

He sighed, "Thanks, Jackie. But _I just don't want to see THEM_. You of all people

should understand."

"I do…and I'll admit it'll be difficult to see Steven, but I feel it's something that I need

to do. Especially since they're so ignorant and probably don't think that I'd be even

attending considering I graduated after you guys."

She sat at Jacen's place on the table with her sandwich.

"Do you have diet soda?"

"Sit down, Jackie, I'll get it for you. You didn't answer my other question."

"Which was?"

He handed her a can of diet soda.

"How do you know that they will even attend?"

"I can find that out very easily and even if I wanted to be surprised I know that they

wouldn't pass up a chance to lord their _"celebrity"_ over this tiny town. It'll probably

make the newspaper the day before."

"I don't know…"

"You desperately need a night out and I'm not taking no for an answer so RSVP

Jake Bradley and set it up."

"But---I don't want to see Donna."

"I think it'll be good for you to face her. You don't have to talk to her, you know. I'll be

right next to you. And we know other people so the night doesn't have to be all about

Steven and Donna."

"Kelso---what if Kelso's there?"

"I can deal with Michael."

"I wonder if Fez will be there? I haven't seen that guy in decades!"

"I miss Fez, too. Remember he had that crush on me?"

"Who didn't have a crush on you?" he revealed

"Really?"

"But I was with Donna and _I believed that she was my soulmate_. What a fucking

crock. Do you want some chips with your sandwich?"

"No, thanks, Eric. I have to stay in shape."

"You look great to me."

"Thanks. So you'll set it up?"

He sighed a happier tone, "All right. We do have other friends and you are right the

whole evening doesn't have to be about the male bashing author and her sell-out of a

musician husband."

"That's the spirit."

Eric put a handful of barbeque chips on his plate.

"How long are you staying?"

"Not long, sweetums. I just came to check on you and _I'm very glad that I did._"

"Me too."

"Eric, promise me that you'll take it slow with Jacen. Now that you know what the

real problem is, I'm sure the two of you will be able to work it out."

"I will. Scout's honor."

It was the first time that he smiled that night.

It was five thirty in the morning when Eric woke up. He felt empty as if his best

friend had died. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He needed a shave

and his eyes were all puffy and red. He knew what he had to do remembering the

promise he made to Jackie that he would take it slow. He knocked on Jacen's door

but when he tried to open it the door was locked.

"Jacen," Eric knocked harder, "are you awake?"

"I am now." He mumbled into his pillow

"I'd like to talk to you, son, please open the door."

_Please_

He felt a lump growing in his throat as Jacen opened the door and crawled back into

bed.

"OW," Eric stepped on something sharp and looked down to see the pieces of the

model airplane that he made his son was in tatters all around the clothes, books, and

toys laden floor. "You need to pick up this mess."

"Uh ah."

"Jacen, I know you found your mother's contact information."

"_You lied to me."_ His son yawned as he forced himself to sit up right.

"Yes, yes, I did," Eric tried to sit next to Jacen, but his son backed away, "but only _for _

_all the right reasons._"

Jacen got out of his bed and took the piece of paper that he had hidden in his old

pencil box that he kept in his drawer. It didn't matter. He wrote his own copy in his

school composition notebook. She lived two town's over. Which was a mere 45

away minutes by bus.

"You can have this back." He handed the paper with his mother's address and

phone number on it to Eric.

"Okay. You clean this mess off the floor and get dressed for school. We can talk

about all of this over breakfast. You must be starving. What would you like?"

He had to be kidding.

"I don't care."

"Jacen, I want you to know that I love you very much and I would never hurt the person

that means the most in the world to me."

Eric tried to hug him but his son rejected him.

Eric felt his eyes water over as he tried to remember what he promised Jackie and

in truth also promised himself.

He sighed. It was going to be a tough mountain to climb. "Okay. I'll see you soon

and get these sharp objects off the floor before someone gets hurt."

"Yeah."

It was going to be a tough mountain to climb all right but in Eric's mind Jacen was the

only one on Earth who was worth climbing it for.

After all he only did it _for all the right reasons._


	4. It's a Different Kind of Blue

Chapter 4 

It's a Different Kind of Blue

Point Place, WI

(a month and two days later)

5:00PM

Eric tried not to dwell too much that something _still wasn't right_ regarding Jacen.

Eric decided it was only fair to ground him for just one month since 90% of this was

his fault to begin with. He sat at the dinner table but rarely talked to his father unless

spoken to, he did his chores without a word, kept up with his school work, and even

sat in the living room to watch TV but not sitting on the same sofa as his Dad. His

groundation period was over and he told Jacen that he could trust him to be alone in

the house and not have Mrs. Wilson from across the street come over. He was

treating Eric like an uncomfortable stranger. Jackie said in her wisdom to "just give

him time." Even if he did have the money Eric was not about to buy a new suit for

the occasion so he settled on his gray suit with of course a tie in Vikings green.

Jacen asked if Mindy could come over and watch TV and after all that happened

Eric just had to trust him that he wouldn't want to play a pre-teen version of "doctor"

with his childhood sweetheart. Mindy Swanson, god help Eric, she had red hair and

acted very mature for her age. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with

hazel flecks in them. All he saw was a Donna-lite. The girl who was going to when it

was all said and done reject his son.

"Hi, Mr. Forman."

Eric waved at her mother who stayed in her silver blue 2000 Toyota.

"Hi, Mindy, come in."

"May I go in Jacen's room?"

If she was anything like Donna she wasn't going to want sex until she was about fifty-

five.

"Sure." Eric looked at his watch, "Jackie, you were supposed to be here like twenty

minutes ago."

He went back to his bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Jacen told Mindy to close the door as he took out his little blue suitcase from his

closet.

"Jacen, I thought you were only joking?"

"Did I sound like I was joking?"

"But you can't."

"Yes, I can. I took the emergency money this morning when I knew HE was

preoccupied with the reunion."

"Jacen…"

"You are either in or out, Mindy."

"Your father is a nice guy."

"My father is an asshole."

Mindy sighed, "Okay, I'll come with you, but only to make sure you get there. I still

think it is wrong though."

"Great. No one asked for your opinion."

Jackie rang the doorbell as Eric put his watch on.

"Jackie! You are late!"

"Sorry, Eric. My cell phone battery went out on me and my flight was delayed by a

few minutes."

She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress and while she was in the taxi on her

way to Eric's she had a white silk orchid in her hair.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No," he put his hand in the air, "You look beautiful."

"You look very handsome. Let me fix your tie."

"Jacen is in his room with Mindy. Do you think they'll be okay when we're gone?"

"Of course, Eric. Let's go in and embarrass them while you say goodbye."

"I like your style, Miss Burkhart."

"Your handsome when you smile."

"Thanks. So, when I don't smile I'm downright ugly?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"Jackie, do you think Jacen and Mindy will really be okay while we are gone?"

"You worry like your mother! Trust me Eric, _they'll be fine_."

5:50PM

Mindy looked out the window to see Eric and Jackie drive away in the rental

shiny black Cadillac that Eric surprised Jackie with for the reunion.

"Are you going to at least write your dad a note?"

"Why would I do that? I called a cab earlier told them to meet us at the car wash two

blocks away so we better leave now."

"Jacen, I don't think you are being fair to your father."

"Like I said before Mindy you are either in or you are out."

"Okay."

The Holiday Hotel

6:05PM

The Holiday Hotel changed since Eric used to be a waiter there back in his

misguided youth. It changed ownership a few times and was more of a mid ranged

price hotel like the Hyatt or Hilton. Jackie put a green white "Hi my name is" sticker

on Eric's suit.

"How come you didn't put a sticker on, Jackie?"

"A) This isn't my high school reunion and B) It'll ruin the look of the dress, Eric."

"Do you think I should call Jacen to make sure he's all right?"

"For the millionth time no. Just relax. I'm going to save a table for us and you are

going to get something cute to drink with an umbrella in it."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Don't everybody make a beeline to say "hello" to me all at once. Fucking idiots._

Eric got Jackie a banana daiquiri and himself a beer. Of course no one was going

to say hi to him. He wasn't popular then and he wasn't popular now. Sure a few

people nodded "hello" just to be like the fake polite adults that they aren't.

"I think those paper streamers are tacky." Jackie said when Eric came back with

the drinks.

"I'm sure you would have decorated it much better."

"Damn right, Eric."

"But at least they are green and white school colors."

"Hey, it's ERIC!"

"Fez!"

Eric got up to hug his overly scented and tightly trousered friend.

"Fez, do you remember the pretty lady sitting next to me?"

"Why, hello Jackie!"

"Hi, Fez."

He kissed her on the neck.

"I feel the pounding dance music in my pants! Let's dance."

The track was "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

Fez gently pulled her out of her chair.

"Looks like there's no getting out it. Have fun, Jackie."

_I'll just sit here like a lump and watch your purse._

Good Times.

301 Bellamy Court

"Jacen, this place looks scary."

And that was coming from not-scared-of-anything-Mindy-I-Want-To-Be-An-

Literature-Teacher-In-London-England-Swanson.

The house was gray and had shingles falling off and onto the porch. The screen

door had a gash through it and inside a dog was barking non-stop.

Jacen was about to open the door.

"It's only because _he_ doesn't pay alimony."

"Ring the doorbell."

"The TV is too loud. The door is open let's just walk in."

"You looked like you were having a good time dancing with Fez, Jackie."

"Yeah. He gave me his hotel room card, but I had to tell him I'm seeing someone

and he still gave me the card." She put it in her purse as a keepsake.

"Where is he now?"

"Looking for Big Rhonda."

"Poor Fez never did find a woman to love. He should join Eric Forman's Lonely

Heart's Club Band."

"You should try these cheesy dipping things they're good."

Eric looked up, "Shit—"

"They just walked in didn't they?"

"Yes."

The barking gray and black terrier with the matted hair went up to them. Neither

one of them was afraid of dogs but he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Jacen, let's leave."

"No. You can wait on the porch if you want. I'm going to walk around."

The only way to describe Sally Hemmings, ex-wife of Eric Forman and mother to

Jacen Eric was time worn. A woman whose life passed her by because of her

choices and her lack of willpower to better her life as it was easier to blame other

people for the outcome instead of looking into a mirror for the solution.

She looked into mirror as she was sitting on her bed trying to put her cheap and

scratchy pantyhose on that were from the three for a dollar drug store pack.

"Who are you?"

Eric held Jackie's hand.

"What does he look like?" she asked sipping her daiquiri

"Like Hyde only older…"

"Is Donna fat?"

"_Fuck. No, she's beautiful_."

Jackie looked to see Hyde wearing a black suit, a real suit, not a hand me down

from his poor relatives or a salvation store castoffs but a designer black suit with a

bolo tie. Donna was wearing a long green dress with a scalloped neckline and with

her hair swept up she looked like an emerald goddess.

"God help me, I want to touch her."

"Need I remind you Eric of the one million bad things she did to you?"

"No," he put his head down. "But she sure looks pretty."

"Do we go up to them and be polite?" Jackie munched on another appetizer.

"Not until I get a second beer."

_And maybe a third_.

"Mom, it's me Jacen."

She stood up in her half-slip with the tear along the back and went to her dresser

drawers.

"Your son. Don't you remember me?"

She took out her out of date orange neon dress from the eighties that was in a

wrinkled ball.

"Of course, I remember you. You're the son of a bitch that ruined my life."

He looked at her mute.

"I should have kept you for the child support. Maybe, I could've lived in a better

neighborhood. I think I deserved that from letting that bastard put his dick into me as

if I wanted you. You were a mistake. You were not wanted. _You were never _

_wanted_. I wanted to go out and do stuff instead of playing Mommy to suburban brat. I

was this close to being a nurse's aid and you fucking ruined it! I had a good job in

the bank until HE came in. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

She smeared on her harsh pink lipstick

"Your father Eric Forman, another bastard from my past. Why are you here? Did he

kick you out of the house? Well, my dear sweet walking abortion you are not staying

here. I'll never get out of debt with a mistake like you walking around my house."

"Dad, didn't kick me out of the house. I came here on my own I wanted to see you."

"Oh, so you can get your little merit badge? Get it though your stupid little head that

you were not wanted. _Even your father didn't want you._ Now get out of my house

before my date comes here seeing you with your ugly face. I hate you. Remember

this you are an ugly child who comes from ugliness and I hope that your life is always

filled with misfortune and pain. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I NEVER

WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

An hour later:

"Eric, I think you have had enough to drink."

"Jackie, if I have to look at them and everybody huddled around them as if they are

royalty, I need a buzz."

"Well, I'm going to go get you a coffee. Why don't you munch on something?"

Eric ate a few pretzels but the only thing that seemed to go with beer was more beer.

"Hello, Eric."

He looked up and saw Donna standing before him. The last time he saw her it was

1979 when it all went downhill.

He laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. How many copies did Stupid High 

School Promises sell? OOH beware of Eric Forman types."

"I told you not to go over there, Donna. He hasn't changed."

Jackie almost dropped the coffee on the floor when she saw who was standing

around their table.

Eric stood up.

"That's not fair, Steven." Jackie said

"Who told you to pipe up, Jackie?"

"I promised you something."

They were upper middle class phonies who forgot where they came from. They

would only love the people that blindly adored them but not the people that used to

love them without question and accepted their faults.

"Go ahead, Eric."

"First let me say this is for Jackie and not the cunt I was engaged to."

Everyone gasped as if they were seventeen years old again as Eric Forman

punched _musician _Steven Hyde in the mouth as he fell on his ass where

a punch bowl slid off the edge of the table and doused him in the red liquid.

"Come on, Jackie let's leave this popsicle stand."

30 Minutes Later

Eric and Jackie tried to have a good time on the way back to his place. They

ordered fast food in their finest getting looks from all the patrons and they sang disco

songs in the car. It took a long time and maybe it wasn't closure as the way Webster

defines it, but for two people, especially the man, who needed it; it was closure just

the same. They parked the car and noticed every light in the house was on and the

TV was blaring so loud they could hear it from half a block away.

"Oh, like I really need this tonight," Eric kicked the beer cans that were all over the

porch along with his son's open suitcase.

"Eric, keep your cool." Jackie said as she threw the fast food bags in the metal

trashcan that was on the porch.

"Jacen, you have ten seconds to tell me what is going on here!" Eric yelled so he

could hear him from where ever he was hiding.

Mindy was watching the TV on the station that showed the test pattern

zoned out after only two beers. How was he going explain that to her uptight priss of

a mother?

"He's g-gone." Mindy said before she passed out.

"What do mean g-gone?" He kneeled down and tried to wake her up by gently

slapping her face.

"You need to take her home. I'll go looking for Jacen." Jackie said calmly.

"I f-f-ound m-m-o-r-r-r-e be-er." Jacen came in from the back way.

Eric took the six-pack out of his hands and threw it on the couch.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, JACEN! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"Eric come on, let's get Mindy in the car. I'll stay here."

"I AM TERRIBLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

"I-I-I'm—g-g-oin-g t-o---b-be s—s-ick."

"GOOD!"

"Jesus Christ, Jackie, what do I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, Eric, come on, let's get Mindy in the car and drive slow so she doesn't

wake up and blow chunks all over your car."

"In my old car that'd be an improvement."

Jackie tried to laugh, but the laughter was gone.

10 Minutes Later

Jackie went to check on Jacen who was still in the bathroom. She knocked on the

door.

"Jacen, are you all right?"

He held onto the walls so he could open the door.

"M-m-y D-a-d-d-y," he started to cry as he fell into her arms as if she were a pillow to

dream on, "M—m-y D-a-d-dy….H—H-a-t-e—M—m-e."

Then the crying turned to sobs.

"Baby, Eric doesn't hate you."

"M-o-m s-s-said…."

Mom said? No he didn't. Jackie hoped to god that Jacen didn't go on a jaunt to see

this woman and then she remembered his suitcase by the door.

"M-m-i---st-ta—k—e."

She gently rocked him as she kissed his head and hugged him tight. Did this

woman call her own son a mistake? She never had a child of her own and would

love a baby with all of her heart if she were blessed with one and this woman called

this sweet boy a mistake and god only knows what else that made him get drunk at

twelve years old.

"Jacen, did you see your Mother tonight?"

"Y—y-eah."

"Oh baby. You are not a mistake."

"I-I'm-m g—going---"

He didn't have to finish the sentence for Jackie to let go so he could make it to the

toilet to puke up his guts some more.

"I'm going to see if I can find you some ginger ale, sweetie."

"WHERE IS HE JACKIE?!" Eric came in through the back way as she looked for a 

plastic tumbler to pour the ginger ale in.

"Eric…"

"You should have seen the look Mrs. Swanson gave me like she was going to sue

me or something. I wanted to tell her to get in line as I'm wondering if Hyde will---

Now if you excuse me, I'm NOT done yelling at Jacen! If I have to yell at him all

night…I WILL!"

"NO ERIC!" She slapped him across the face and then she cupped hands over her

mouth surprised that she hit her best friend.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Eric, so sorry. But you can yell at me later….right now your

boy NEEDS you. The reason he got drunk is because he paid well I think he was

hoping for more than a visit…he saw his Mother tonight."

Eric felt as though he was slapped in the face. Oh no. Jackie explained what Jacen

told her as he kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I deserved that slap, thank you. I'll be right back." He took the cup of ginger ale with

him.

Jackie knew Eric would not be back so she left a note explaining that she had a

plane to catch and that if he needed her he could call or visit anytime with a PS

thanking him for punching Steven.

"Son," Jacen was not in the bathroom. Eric turned up his nose at the smell of his

sons vomit and he pressed the button the wall that dispensed air freshener but it

didn't help. "Jacen," he wasn't in his room. Eric slid off his shoes by his bedroom

door and saw his son sprawled out on his bed. He put the plastic tumbler of ginger

ale on his dresser.

"Oh, Jacen," he took his sneakers off and placed them on the floor and he

positioned his legs and covered him with a light top sheet. "My sweet boy." Eric

went to his side of the bed and placed his arm over his son's body.

"Daddy's here," he yawned, "and I love you very much."

He didn't even think about the reunion and seeing his ex-fiancee and ex-best friend.

Only one person was ever going to matter.

It was a different kind of blue.


	5. There's Got To Be a Morning After

Chapter 5 

There's Got To Be a Morning After

(next morning)

5:45AM

The boy could not stop crying for what he had done. The hurtful words that he

said that to the person who loved him the most that he wished upon a thousand stars

that he could take back. Jacen Forman sat on the old swing set that was here when

they moved in a few years ago. When he and Mindy left his mother's house and he

stood on the porch trying to not to cry in front of the girl he liked he noticed the

neighbor in the next yard was burning trash. The flames. It brought him back to that

day when he was nine years old and he was trapped in the bathroom. Only one

person wanted to risk their lives to save him and it wasn't his mother. His father

would have saved him, he was sure of it, but the fireman stopped him from being a

hero to the young boy.

He was in a daze and completely didn't see the tree stump that he fell into. Jacen's

jeans did not rip but he had an open wound on his thigh. No one could tell any thing

was wrong because before he left he fell into a mud puddle. This was full price paid

for being an ungrateful kid. He knew it. That's why the thought to get drunk was just

as simple and beautiful as a flower that blooms. There was no way his father was

going to forgive him. He would probably send him off to a foster home. He dug his

heels into the dirt thinking that maybe his mother was right and that he was nothing

but an ugly mistake.

Eric felt something wet and sticky on the bed. He opened up his eyes to find

Jacen gone and a big red spot on the sheets. He was still dressed in his suit from

the night before. It was now wrinkled but he didn't care. That's why god invented the

dry cleaner. He allowed himself one small comfort and tore off his tie and placed it

over the lampshade.

"Jacen." He went into his room and it was empty. He wasn't anywhere in the house

as Eric tried not to put himself in full-worry mode.

"Jacen," Eric's blood pressure went back to normal when he saw that his son was

sitting on one of the back yard swings. He grabbed the first aid kit that was in the

utility drawer and went outside in his socked feet to join him.

"May I join you?" Eric asked as he sat on the other swing.

Jacen couldn't answer him. It hurt him too much. He turned his ahead away and

hoped that his father couldn't tell that he was crying.

"On May first almost thirteen years ago when you were born. It was the happiest day

of my life."

Eric stood up and gently tilted Jacen's chin up and saw the sorrow in his young blue

eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he kissed his forehead, "Let's take care of your cut."

Eric didn't care that he was outside. He was not about to move the fragile boy inside

just because of some politically correct moron who couldn't realize that he was trying

to take care of his son.

"It's on my thigh," Jacen quietly replied

"How did this happen?"

"I fell into a tree stump."

"I don't like the looks of this," It was all blood and pus and normally Eric would have

closed his eyes if this was on TV, but his son needed him and that was that. "I hope

this doesn't burn, but you might want to hold onto the swing bar tight," Eric tried to

clean the wound with antiseptic wash as Jacen tried to deny the physical pain. "I

hope that wasn't so bad, son. I'm going to use the waterproof bandage and tape.

You're a brave solider. There. All done."

Jacen pulled up his pants and sat back down on the swing.

"Jackie told me where you went last night. I'm sorry you had to hear your own mother

call you a mistake."

Jacen stood up and walked to the tree so he could rest his back against it.

"Because you aren't. All my life I was the perpetual screw up. _You are the best _

_thing that I ever did."_

Eric sat next to him and wondered why his son was refusing him?

"Come here, put your head on my shoulder. I love you more than anyone in this

whole world." Eric gently held his son. The first real words came five minutes later.

_"Dad, I'm so sorry." _He tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"I know you are," Eric stroked his hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you, too," Eric hugged him tight, "That is why I kept her address from you,

Jacen, I didn't want her to hurt you."

"She called me a walking abortion and that I ruined her life and that you were her first

mistake and I was her second---and that I was ugly and she wished me a life of

misery and pain and then later I fell…so I guess I deserved it."

"No. You are none of those things."

"I didn't mean wanting to runaway….I thought bad things too…about you." He cried

into his father's chest.

"I know. We were going through quite a rough patch. It must have been tempting

when you found that address and you thought I lied to you."

"She said you never wanted me, either."

Eric wiped his son's tears away with his hand.

"What? Jesus Christ, God help me for hating that woman. . Jacen, I love you more

than anything. I have never once felt that. I only made a remark about how were

going to financially support a baby, but I always wanted you."

"I treated you like—"

"It's okay to say it just this once."

"I treated you like shit, Dad. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Jacen. And I'm sorry that your mother turned out to be a bitter and

angry person."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Only for the drinking and stealing my money. I can't fault you for wanting to see your

Mother…"

"But I wanted to live with her."

"I know."

"How can you forgive me when I can't forgive myself for what I put you through?"

"Someday you will have a child of your own and you will understand what means to

have an unbreakable and unconditional bond with someone. I love you very much

and that's never going to change. Now, why don't you take a bath and I'll make us

both breakfast."

"Are we going to discuss another groundation period?"

"You bet your sweet bippy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Eric helped Jacen up, "Yes, we will."

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Eric asked as they walked back into the house.

"Do you think you can make Grandma Kitty's Swedish pancakes?"

Eric sighed as it had been a trying time for the both of them and now all that was left

was time. They both deserved a treat for surviving the storm.

"Okay. I want to check your cut later if it still looks bad we're going to the hospital."

"Dad, I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Well you are going to if I think you need to, son. Now take a bath and I'll change my

clothes and start breakfast."

Jacen was about to leave the room but turned around to give his father another hug.

"You weren't a mistake either."

Eric smiled and as he kissed Jacen on the forehead. He walked into his bedroom

to change into fresh clothes.

He and Jacen were going to be all right. They survived.

They got their morning after.


	6. Loan Periods

Chapter 6 

Loan Periods

Point Place, WI 

(2 months later)

2:00PM

Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force (#1) along with Brown Bag 

Success: Making Healthy Lunches Your Kids Won't Trade were a month overdue so

instead of grabbing some fast food on his lunch hour he was the Point Place public

library to return the books and pay the fine.

"I'm sorry," Eric stated when he put the books on the counter, "I forgot that I still had

these. So, I figured I would skip lunch and return them right away."

The forty two year old librarian with the dirty blonde hair and brown eyes felt weak in

the knees. She had a crush on this Forman, Eric ever since he walked in with his

son for toddler story time, which had to be over ten years ago.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Forman. And you should never skip lunch."

Eric smiled, "Please call me, Eric."

"Would you like to pay your fine now in cash or would you like to put it on your credit

card, E-eric?"

"The last thing I need is another charge on my card. I'll pay in cash."

She typed some commands into her computer.

"It'll only take a few minutes to print out a receipt."

She never saw a man so handsome before. His date book must be constantly full.

His eyes were the brightest shade of green that she had ever seen. When she took

his money she figured she could away with a slight touch of his hand. He didn't seem

the type that would sue her for sexual harassment.

She ripped the paper off the printer and took out her purple inked rubber stamp

wondering if she could again get away with touching his hand. She stamped "PAID"

on the receipt as she folded the receipt in his hand. She ditched the clichéd librarian

shyness for just a few second as she placed her other hand under his and squeezed

both hands together to enclose his. She looked up surprised that his eyes were

twinkling.

"I hope that you don't mind me saying," her voice went into whisper mode, "that you

have beautiful eyes, E-eric."

She hated letting go over his hand but it wasn't very professional work place

behavior and she could get in trouble with her boss if she was caught flirting.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Paige Allen."

"Thank you Miss Paige Allen," he whispered back, "You just made my day."

"Goodbye, Eric."

She stared dreamily as she watched Eric leave the library.

"Paige! May I speak to you?" Asked her younger nosy co-worker Gwen who worked

in the reference department upstairs.

"If you are going to yell at me that I should know better; I'm already aware of that. But

I just find that man very beautiful."

"If you were in a restaurant or bar that would be fine but this is a place of business

and you are old enough to know better."

"Are you saying that you'll report me to Wanda?"

"Take it any way you want."

"You just want my job and think you'll get it because your mother goes to same

beauty salon as Wanda."

"Just watch yourself, Paige. Inappropriateness at the workplace must always be

reported, so just watch yourself."

"Gwen why don't you just watch yourself? Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

Her feelings for the patron known as Eric Forman were starting to rise to the surface

maybe it wasn't professional to flirt with him in the workplace, but she still found him

attractive and she wondered if he could possibly feel the same way?

(a week later)

Eric didn't see Paige anywhere when he came to the library on his lunch hour.

He promised Jacen that he'd find him a book on the solar system but only if it was for

recreational reading and not for a school paper because he would never learn how

to study properly if his father got the books for him. It was important for him to do all

aspects of the research himself.

He saw Paige the woman that flirted with him and gave his self esteem a much

needed boost last week staring out of the window with her clipboard resting on the

shelf. Eric took a deep breath and thought to go over to her and say hello.

"Hello, Paige."

The man she was thinking about brought her out of her thoughts of the man she was

thinking about.

"H-hello, Eric."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking it's a nice day." She was embarrassed. He had to be able to tell

that she was really thinking about him.

"I was wondering if you could help me? Can you a recommend a book on the solar

system for my thirteen year old son?"

"Your boy is thirteen? Seems like only yesterday when the two of you came in here

for toddler story time."

"I know. His birthday was a month ago."

"Follow me, I think I have a book that he might like."

"Thank you."

"Did you skip lunch again, Eric?"

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't but sometimes you get so busy. You know?"

"I know. Here you are," She handed him a copy of Milky Way &Mars Bars: 

Astronomy for Kids, "I know you said your son just turned thirteen and the cut off

point is age twelve, but I think he'll still enjoy it."

"Thank you."

"Now if you excuse me, Eric, I have to get back to my inventory. Have a nice day."

This was the time of the day that Gwen made her spying rounds and she just couldn't

be caught socializing on the job. She just hoped that Eric wouldn't find her rude.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for the book recommendation. I'll make sure to return this

one on time. Bye, Paige."

"So long, Eric."

When she was sure that he had left. She sat down on the floor and cried and she

didn't care if Gwen reported that.

Eric's office

Eric's desk was a mess the only things that he liked on it were the pictures of

Jacen. He had files everywhere they were on his desk, on his chair, on his client's

chairs, and even on the floor. He was never going to finish the Friday deadline. He

hated staying late at the office because how many nights was he going to have left at

the dinner table with his son? His brown work blazer was over his desk chair, his tie

was wrinkled, and his sleeves rolled up. He even had a pencil behind his ear but he

always seemed to use the pen on the desk instead. Eric wasn't paying attention

when someone knocked on his office door.

"I'll be with you in a second as soon as I find the Miller file."

"Okay, I can wait." she closed the door for privacy.

He looked up surprised, "Paige? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize if I seemed rude at the library today and there was a

reason for it and you seem to be extremely busy. So just accept this with my

compliments." She put the bag from the corner bakery on the one free space that

was on his desk.

"You don't have to leave."

"I can only stay for a few minutes."

"Thank you for buying me lunch."

"It was no problem really."

He opened the bag to find a wonderful smelling blueberry muffin and a cinnamon

coffee.

"Thank you. I couldn't possibly eat all this. Would you like to split it with me?"

"Sure."

He opened up his bottom desk drawer to take out a paper plate, plastic knife, and a

styrofoam cup.

"I just didn't like the idea of you skipping lunch. I hope I'm not overstepping."

He smiled as he poured half of the cinnamon coffee in the styrofoam cup.

"I welcome the company. I'm sorry about those folders on the chair you can put them

on the floor."

She had to be dreaming the way he looked at her with eyes that just melted every

cell inside of her body. It was the best lunch date that she ever had.

"I have to get back to the library," Paige said as the door swung open and one of

Eric's co-workers demanded the important Miller file to be put on Stacey's desk.

"And that's my cue too. Thanks for the muffin and coffee."

"You're quite welcome, Eric," he had a piece of muffin on the inside corner of his

mouth and she gently flicked it away with her thumb, "My number is in the book."

"That's good to know. My number," he reached behind his lucky R2-D2 figure to get

a business card out of the plastic holder, "is on this card."

"Maybe you'd like to come the library open house on Saturday? Bring your son."

"And maybe afterwards we could go out to dinner? Without my son."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left his office. If she got fired

when she got back to the library it would be worth it. Eric Forman asked her out.

Eric grabbed the Miller file that was under his desk as he thought about the events

that just transpired. A beautiful and intelligent lady was interested in him. Eric

Forman. He would spill his guts in an email to Jackie later on: I don't know what she

can possibly see in me but Paige and I like each other and we're going to go out on

Saturday night. I haven't been on a date in years. I think I need to put all my energy

into _The Force_. I'll talk to you soon. Love, Eric.


	7. Sparks

Chapter 7 

Sparks

Point Place, WI

(a week later)

7:00AM

_ I love you…..I love you…..I love you._

Eric's closed eyes went back and forth sensually as he cuddled his pillow. He

almost had a heart attack when he opened up his eyes and saw his son standing in

front of him.

"Jacen…wh-at are you doing up at whatever time it is?"

"Were you dreaming of Paige?"

Eric couldn't deny it. It was written all over his face. Jacen was happy to see his

father in a much-deserved state of happiness that he couldn't help but rib him a little.

"No comment. Why are you up so early?"

"It's five after seven. I made you a present."

"What do you want son?"

"Nothing." He handed Eric a brown manila envelope.

Eric rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You're dressed early for a Saturday."

"Mindy, Tony, and I are collecting for the library used book sale. Open up the

envelope, Dad."

"What's the smile for?"

"I just want to see you happy."

Eric opened up the envelope to find that his son made a custom Do Not Disturb

Sign.

"Get it, Dad?"

"Jacen, I'm glad the money I spent on Photoshop went to great use."

"I've seen you make all kinds of _Star Wars_ themed crap! Don't deny it."

"I won't. This is interesting son."

"That way I'll know if the bed is rocking not to come in…."

His son doubled over with laughter, causing Eric to laugh as well.

"Dad, no, tickling!"

"Too late!"

"No, you know I hate being tickled!"

"Too bad…are you wearing my cologne?"

"Mercy, mercy!"

"A do not disturb sign? You know most kids would crawl into a corner with covering

their ears and shouting "la la la la la" at the thought of their parents having sex. I

think you might need help son." Eric joked.

"You deserve to be happy Dad. I like Paige. She's very nice."

"I'm glad…since you're up you can make breakfast." Eric put his head back on the pillow.

"I already did."

"Jacen, you won't be getting a car for another two years you know that?"

"I know. I just wanted to do something nice. It's in the microwave."

"You're a good kid." Eric mumbled into the pillow before falling asleep again.

9PM

Eric was afraid to say it and he couldn't get Jackie on the phone or the IM to

discuss his feelings regarding his inability to say it. She emailed saying she and

Phillip were going on a vacation. Eric was certain he couldn't take a relationship

were the other person was always away on business. It didn't matter. It wouldn't

change the fact that they were always _away_. To be gone on business only to have

these short little sexual outbursts didn't seem very satisfying to him, but then again he

wasn't Jackie, and if that was the kind of relationship that she liked more power to

her he supposed. Eric and Paige were taking a moonlight stroll in the park as they

held hands.

"It's been a great week." Eric was able to admit that much.

"Yes, yes it has."

_She picked up my phrase_

"Are you chilly?" he put his windbreaker around her shoulders

"Not really, but thank you for the gesture my sweet Eric."

"If we go back to the car you can thank me for some other sweet gestures, m'lady."

11:30PM

Eric was surprised to see Jacen asleep on the sofa and still dressed in his

clothes. He turned the TV off and took the blue afghan that was on the chair and

covered his son.

"D-dad is that you?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you Jacen. Go back to sleep."

"Dad," he yawned, "I have lots to say. Push the ottoman over and turn the night light

on."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes. Mindy and I had our _first kiss_ today. It was awesome."

"That's great, Jacen." He was a mixture of happy and sad. Happy that his son got

his first kiss years before he did but sad that his little boy was going to be leaving the

nest in about five years.

"I know of sparks Dad. So, I was thinking since you won't let me go out unless it's a

group outing with a chaperone would you and Paige like to double with Mindy and

I?"

Eric smiled, "Okay. We'll see a movie and go out for pizza afterwards."

Eric couldn't believe he was agreeing to this, he never would have wanted Red and

Kitty on a date with him and Donna in a million years, but somehow this was very

different. He was more of a best guy friend to his son instead of someone his son

feared. Eric was grateful for that.

"But can we sit on opposite sides of the theatre?"

"Sure."

As long as they only kiss I'll be okay. My boy is thirteen, where did the time go?

"Someday Mindy and I are going to be married in a big ceremony."

Oh how Eric wanted that to be true if only for his son's sake. How many thirteen year

old boys thought about monogamous relationships and marriage. Who knows?

Maybe Jacen did know of sparks.

"I hope your dreams come true."

"They will. We had our first kiss and I told Mindy it was magic."

"How did she reply?"

"She said something like I was there for the magic."

"Did you tell Mindy of this big wedding?"

"NO! I have to be a gentleman and propose. I was thinking after the prom."

_Oh you are setting yourself up for one big heartache son. God bless your _

_bleeding __heart but Mindy is going to stomp all over it._

"It sounds like you got it all mapped out, Jacen."

"I do, Dad," he yawned, "I love her and I'm going to marry her someday."

Jacen fell asleep. Eric fixed the blanket and kissed him on the cheek. What a sweet

gentle soul his boy had. Eric felt proud that he just might have picked it up from him.

He didn't want his son to be hurt but he didn't want to stop him from thinking such

beautiful ethereal thoughts. He hoped Paige wouldn't mind doubling with his son

and the stupid high school promise known as Mindy.

Eric couldn't have it any other way.


	8. The Wrench

Chapter 8 

The Wrench

Undisclosed location

(a month later)

12:45PM

She was her neighbor. Okay so she was a few towns over, but holy fucking shit.

When did this happen? She never expected to see her again and they would have

had a scene at the A&P if she didn't put the lemon pledge back on the shelf and high

tail it out of the store and into her safe burgundy mini van. _How could this happen_?

She couldn't get him out of her mind after she saw him again. It's easier to insult

people or their character traits through the written word when you don't have to look

into their eyes. She was what he called her on that night. Every story has two sides

and she wasn't sure if she should tell hers. Her hidden feelings belonged to only her

and she was allowed to have them. He aged quite well. He had just a few strands of

gray hair and some soft facial lines. He really was handsome. She didn't need little

Miss busybody to shop in the same grocery store as her and spread gossip around

like a disease growing in her soul.

She said she was going to visit a college friend and no one questioned her motives.

Her plane leaved in two hours and she couldn't suppress the urge to see him at least

one more time. And under a different set of circumstances he might just even be __

_civil_ with her.

Eric's office

(next day)

1:00PM

There are days when you wake up where you know it's going to be a bad day. It

wasn't a psychic premonition. Eric just had a bad feeling about this. Paige

cancelled their lunch and he didn't know why. Just four weeks ago he surprised her

with a trip in the country where not only did they consummate their love for the first

time but the "I love yous" were mutually and finally said.

"Hi, Eric."

_No._

He turned around after he got a file out of the cabinet to see Donna standing there.

This office really needed better security.

"Oh, fuck like I really need this."

"I deserve that."

"Yeah and more like get out of my office, Donna. I'm OVER you. _Yeah, I'm over it._"

"Eric, I miss being your friend," she walked closer to him and put her hand on his

shoulder "and I miss being your lover."

He pushed her hand away.

"Is fun time over with you and Stevie?"

"I love Hyde, but I also love you, Eric."

She wasn't going to take no for an answer as she wrapped her arms around him and

kissed him.

"E-RIC!"

Paige dropped the takeout bag on the floor causing the contents to spill onto the

yellow rug as she ran away in tears.

"Paige, wait! I can explain."

"I-thought you loved me."

They were the only words that Eric could make out from behind. He knew he wasn't

going to make it when she got on the bus that was getting ready to leave.

"Paige, I love you!" The last visible shot he had of her before she slouched down in 

her seat was the look of a boyfriend's betrayal. Eric's face flushed over with a milky 

anger he didn't care if he got fired over this or not. He had something to say and by 

god he was going to damn well say it.

"I CANNOT believe that you are still here." Eric's eyes saw the bag on the floor, the

ruined lunch for two that he and Paige would have been eating now if this witch didn't

fly into town on her broom.

"Who was that woman Eric?"

"The BEST thing that ever happened to me…and if I LOST her because of you---you

fucking BITCH! GET out of my office before I CALL security!"

Donna could not reply. It was obvious she made a mistake in coming here.

"Eric—"

"If you don't get the FUCK out of my sight, I will call Hyde and let him know just how

much of a whore his wife is!"

"I made a mistake coming here."

"_You cost me the world_," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Just go."

"I—I—" The writer could not find the words all she could do was put one foot in front

of the other and leave.

"All right people, the show is over." Eric closed the door as he went to get the

napkins that were in his desk drawer to clean up the mess. Since Eric was certain

that she wasn't going back to the library he could explain this mess to her tonight.

_Damn you, Donna_

_Paige, I love you so much._

5:15PM

Jacen could tell something was wrong with his father as soon as he came home

from work he handed him a bag from Fatso Burger as he went into his bedroom to

change into his sweats.

Eric came back five minutes later and threw his body on the couch.

Jacen decided to make him a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Eric had his phone in his

lap.

"Dad, you didn't eat any supper so I brought you some ice cream."

"Thank you, son."

"As you tell me when I'm sad it just slides down."

"You're sweet."

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I really, really screwed things up this time."

"Did you and Paige have a fight?"

"You remember, Donna?"

"Yeah your high school sweetheart."

Jacen sat on the ottoman making sure his father took at least one spoonful of the ice

cream.

"She kissed me and Paige walked in and thought the worst and ran out of my office."

"Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry."

"I tried to chase after her but she got on the bus and I can't reach her on the phone."

"I'm sure she'll call you back soon."

"I hope so, son."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm confused about something."

"Ask away, Jacen."

"If Donna was the one to kiss you and you pushed her away…how could you say you

were the one that screwed things up?"

"I love you," Eric held his hand.

"I love you, too, Dad. Why don't you take a nap? I'm sure Paige will call you soon."

"I hope so," Eric took another spoonful of ice cream, "I hope so."

_Please god bring her back to me, she was my soul mate._

Tarrytown, NY

(next day)

10AM

Jackie sipped her cappuccino as she saw someone familiar to her look

casually look at the sweaters.

"Miss Burkhart should I assist the customer?" asked the eighteen year old assistant

"No, I will take care of it, Janey."

Where did she see this woman before? It was on the tip of her tongue. Wait a

minute! It was Eric's new girlfriend Paige Allen. Eric scanned a picture of them that

Jacen took on his key chain sized digital camera.

"Excuse me miss is your name Paige Allen?"

She was taken off guard. She decided to go out for a walk or she would spend all

day at her aunt's house crying and eating chocolate.

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Jackie Burkhart…."

"Your name is familiar, too. Oh my god, you know Eric."

"Yes. Is he here?"

"No." Her eyes started to water in the high priced boutique. Jackie led her to her

private office in the back. When Paige got to a chair she couldn't stop the tears as

Jackie handed her some tissues.

"Eric really loves you and misses you so much. We talked about you on the phone

last night."

"I miss him too. If he loved me why was he kissing that woman?"

"That wasn't a woman that was Donna."

"Ex-fiancée Donna?"

"Yes. You never saw a picture of her?"

"No."

"She was trying to get her hooks into Eric for a fling but he _refused _her."

"He did? Oh my god, I feel like such a fool. Jackie, he won't take me back. How

could he?"

"Paige, yes he will. He loves you more than he ever loved Donna. Eric wants

nothing more than to make it right."

"I hope so, Jackie," she sniffed into the pastel pink tissue, "I hope so."

3AM

Paige took off her clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. She loved the

feel of Eric's old University of Wisconsin t-shirt. It made her feel attractive. She took

the barrette out of her hair placing it on the end table as she walked over to the bed.

She tapped his shoulder and hoped that he really would forgive her, but if he called

her a "bitch" and sent her on her way she would understand.

"Eric, darling," she kissed the nape of his neck. "Wake up."

"Paige?" his body instantly snapped himself awake as he turned to face her.

"Yes it's me. I called earlier and Jacen answered. He liked the idea of me

surprising you."

Eric smiled. "I love that boy."

"Me too. Eric, I'm so sor—"

He put his long index finger on her lips.

"Talk is for the sunrise, right now I just want to hold you and never let go."

She kissed him on the lips. How she missed that sweetness so.

"Will you hold me forever?"

"Yes," he felt a grateful tear exit his eye and land on her shoulder, "Yes."


	9. Rest Assured

Chapter 9 Rest Assured Point Place, WI 

(same day)

7:45AM

It had to be a dream but when Eric opened his eyes with his arms still around

Paige it was the best reality ever. He wanted to shout a glorious "thank you" from

the rooftops, but his tired body was not about to let him.

_She came back._

"Morning, Eric." she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He pushed her blonde strands out of her face. "Hi. Do you want breakfast?"

"Maybe later. I'm sorry for what happened." She rested her head on his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Paige. I can understand how it must have looked especially with

what happened to you with your ex."

"But I assumed things, Eric. Bad things. I wasn't going to blame you one bit if you

wanted to be done with me."

"Don't think that way. I never want to be done with you." He kissed her once more

before forcing himself up.

"You're a wonderful man, Eric." she kissed his hand

"So are you," he laughed, "Wait, you know what I mean. I definitely need coffee. Do

you want a cup?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to catch a few more winks until you come back."

Eric smiled as he went to get their coffees and something to eat. His smile turned

into a smirk when he saw that Jacen put his homemade 'Do Not Disturb Sign' on the

doorknob.

"Son, you are going to get it." Eric tried not to laugh as he put the sign on the table.

"Good morning, Dad. I put the coffeemaker on and I made some microwavable

French toast."

Eric took two blue mugs out of the cupboard.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! How did you like your surprise?"

Jacen even at only thirteen years old was a big romantic softie at heart and Eric

hoped that he would never lose that side of him.

"I loved it." He kissed him on the cheek. "Paige must have used the main phone

because I had my cell with me and it didn't ring at all."

"Yes and then I deleted it from the caller ID incase you were going to use that

phone." Jacen got up from the table to put his dish and cup in the dishwasher.

"You are clever, son. Where are you going?"

"Mindy and Tony and I are going to hang at the mall…that is okay?"

"How are you getting there?"

"Mr. Rodriguez is going to drive us."

"Okay, you can go. Have fun. Just be home before supper."

"I will. Dad, reach for the milano's. Women love those."

"They do; do they?"

"Yeah, Mindy doesn't yell at me if I bring her a whole bag."

"So that's where they go!" Eric took the collapsible tray out of the broom closet.

"I'll wait on the porch, that'll give you and Paige the whole day to have sex!"

"Jacen Eric Forman," Eric tried to resist the urge to laugh, "Why can't you be like the

other kids who don't want to know about their parents having sex?"

"Because I wouldn't be me then. Bye, Dad."

"See you later, son."

Eric put the breakfast on the tray thanking his lucky stars to have such wonderful

people in his life.

"The only thing missing is one perfect rose in a bud vase."

"Nonsense, Eric. This is perfect." Paige couldn't go back to sleep and used most of

the time to brush her hair and teeth.

"Well, I can't take credit for any of it. Jacen made it."

"What a wonderful son you have. Oh milano cookies!"

She reached for the bag. How on Earth did his son know so much?

"That was my son's suggestion too."

She broke a cookie in half and placed it in Eric's mouth as she kissed the crumbs

away.

"Smart cookie, if you pardon the pun. I'm so glad I met Jackie yesterday."

"Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yeah. She lives in the same town as my aunt. That's where I went to clear my head.

And I went to the boutique to do some browsing and she recognized me from a

picture and I knew her by name."

"_Unbelievable._ She's always there when I need her. Remind me to send her flowers

tomorrow."

"Will do. She's great." She kissed his neck and then moved up to his lips.

"You taste like syrup." They both said in unison

"Jinx!"/"Jinx!"

"Stop it!"/"Stop it!"

"No---you."/"No---you."

"I missed you." Eric said

"Me too, honey. You know I don't even feel bad about being fired from the library."

Eric was briefly caught off guard when she said that as Paige cut her French toast

with her fork.

"You were fired from the library? Why? Was that Gwen starting up with you again?"

"No…just a random job cut. Eric, I don't know what I'm going to do. I liked working at

the library. That was the longest job I ever had."

Eric pictured her being stressed out from losing her job that explained why she didn't

show up for lunch at the time she was supposed to only to see him kissing another

woman. Donna was lucky that he didn't well he didn't want to think of what he would

have done if she didn't leave his office.

"I know it's not the same but you could try a bookstore."

"I don't know and right now there are more important things on my mind."

Paige took one last bite of French toast before putting her tray down on the floor.

"I love you, Paige." Eric put his plate down on his side of the bed.

"I love you, too, Eric. I want you to fuck me senseless." She kissed him and then

proceeded to lick his ear.

"Hmm, wait a second," Eric jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to the kitchen to

get his DND sign from the table to place it on the doorknob before closed the door.

"You're wacky, you know that?"

"Ick…"

"What is it?"

"I stepped in maple syrup."

Paige pulled him on the bed. "Eric! I can't wait any longer. When I get down there, I

will lick every trace of it off."

"You just want me for your sex slave." He took her; well it used to be his, t-shirt off as

he kissed her bare shoulder.

"You know it," Paige gently got on top, "But you are my soulmate and sex slave so

it's all good."

"I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck you senseless?"

"Oh, you shall! When it's your turn…as the elevator operator asked the patron—

going down?"

Paige giggled like a teenager in loves bloom as she undid the white drawstring of

his jogging pants.

4:30PM

They were a weave of tangled body parts and dried perspiration and other fluids

stains.

Eric looked at the clock and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Shit!"

"What is it, Eric?"

"Hi, beautiful. I always wanted ask about the shy good girl wanting to go bad

librarian myth."

"I think I proved that to you awhile ago."

"Yes, you did."

"Now what was so pressing that you had to wake the both of us up?"

"It's four o'clock."

"Really? Holy shit! What were we doing all day?"

"You weren't being ladylike." Eric didn't realize he had put his shirt on inside out.

"And you weren't being gentlemanly."

"Only between the sheets, my dear."

"I need to take a shower."

"That's not going to make me want to leave the bedroom. I won't do the dishes,"

Eric said as he picked up the plate he put on the floor, "I'll just put them in the

dishwasher. You need to take a hot shower."

"I will---I'll be thinking of you the whole time, Eric."

"Likewise, m'lady."

Eric finished putting all the dishes in the dishwasher and was putting the

collapsible tray back in the broom closet while Jacen was pretending to read the

newspaper trying his best to stifle a laugh.

"All right. What is so funny, Jacen?"

"N-nothing…"

Eric caught a glimpse of himself.

"Oh," he took off his shirt, "Is this what you are laughing about?"

"Yeah."

"And you never put your shirt on backwards?" Eric put it on the correct way.

"Not after having sex!"

"You are definitely getting too much enjoyment out of this."

Eric felt his cheeks blush all different shades of red.

"I'll change the subject. What's for dinner? Hot dogs and pickles?"

"Is that supposed to mean something, Jacen? Because I'll so make it and you'll

have to laugh your way through the whole meal."

"You know what, Dad, you've got yourself a dirty mind."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Hmm, well I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'll get started on supper."

"Don't forget to close your bedroom door!"

Eric grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and threw it at his son.

"Later on you can tell me about the mall."

"There's nothing to tell---Mindy and I did not test any mattresses."

"Jacen, before this night is over you are going to get it."

"I doubt that, you're probably going to be too tired."

All Eric could do was shake his head.

Eric decided to take his mother's long ago advice and throw all leftovers in the

corning wear and make a casserole. Jacen's mood shifted from happy jokester and

was quiet as he broke the lettuce for the salad into the serving bowl.

Paige entered the kitchen and put her arms around Eric as she gave him a kiss on

the neck and grabbed a carrot stick.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your Return of the Jedi shirt?"

"No, it looks great on you."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, its all taken care of dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Hi, Jacen."

"Hi."

"Thank you for making breakfast this morning, it was great." She put her hands on

his shoulders and kissed him on cheek.

"You're welcome. The salad is done."

"Put it in the fridge, son."

"I'm going on the computer. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Is Jacen all right?" Paige asked

"Yeah, he was cracking jokes at my expense while you were in the shower."

"I'll pour the iced tea."

"Jacen's on a lemon lime soda kick." Eric replied as he got the glasses out of the

cupboard.

"Eric does he really like me? Maybe, we shouldn't have done it in your bed this

afternoon."

Eric took the pitcher out of Paige's hands and placed it on the counter so he could

hold her hands.

"Of course he likes you. And I'm not about to apologize for having sex in my own

private bedroom and he wasn't even home for most of the day."

"I just don't want him to hate me."

"He doesn't…trust me he made that Do Not Disturb sign for my doorknob and he

kept making sex jokes. Plus, he's always saying that he wants me to be happy. So

don't worry, honey. Rest assured that everything is all right."

Paige kissed Eric on the nose, "I love you."

"Me too."

Email from

jforman :

Mindy,

Meet me on my porch tonight around 7PM. It's not part of the plan.

_It's not part of the damn plan_.

Jacen


	10. Silver and Gold

Chapter 10 

Silver and Gold

Tarrytown, New York 

December 23

Jackie had the best intentions for the Christmas holidays. She wanted to open up

her and Phillip's spacious yet comfortable upper middle class haven to her best guy

friend in the whole world, his new lady friend, and her godson. The

Burkhart/Jennings home was a traditional red brick slice of Americana pie. Nothing

went the way it was supposed to go today. Phillip just 'had to' jet to New York City

for an important business meeting as Eric rolled his eyes over the egg nog and

thought to himself 'what dillhole has a business meeting two days before

Christmas?'

"I'm fine, really I am." Jackie replied like a modern day Stepford Wife as she made

Eric go into the den to wrap his Christmas gifts, as they weren't allowed to bring

sealed packages to the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about---"

"No, Eric, wrap your gifts."

"Okay. Don't tell Paige what I got her."

She smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

When Jackie closed the cherry wood French doors she let her eyes mist over and

almost tripped over Jacen who was sulking on the stairs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jackie. I want to go home."

She sat next to him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"It's Paige."

"Did you two have a fight?"

Then Jackie thought Eric would have mentioned that to her.

"No, not per se."

She put her arm around the young boy as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What is it then?"

"It started a few months ago when Paige came back to Dad—and I was happy for

him, honest, Jackie. They spent the whole day in bed while I was at the mall with

Mindy and Tony."

"What happened?"

"I know it sounds like I'm whining like a baby, but I can't help how I feel. Dad said

and remember Jackie this is AFTER we almost lost our relationship with each

other…."

"Take your time, Jacen. What did Eric say?"

"He said 'later on you can tell me about the mall' and as I told Mindy that night when

we talked about it on the porch—it's not part of the plan. I wouldn't be surprised if his

Christmas present to Paige is for her to move in. She still hasn't found work since

she lost her job at the library. She's collecting unemployment. Am I a bad kid for

thinking like this?"

"No, you're not bad, honey. I'm sure it's been difficult to get used to these

changes."

"She's speaking for Dad now. I mentioned inviting Mindy along—God, we weren't

going to have sex, I just wanted her to come with us on the trip and she said no.

Then when I asked Dad, he showed me all of the bills saying that the names on them

are 'Eric Forman not Jacen Forman'. I mean we weren't going to have sex and you

have enough guest rooms here. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know, honey. I wouldn't have had a problem with it."

"I like Paige, she's nice, and makes Dad happy, but at the same time she's going to

take him away. _I can feel it. _ When we go out sometimes, I can't sit in the front

passenger side anymore. She'll move in, he'll propose, and they'll get married. And

I don't need a mother…I already have you, Jackie, my godmother. _I wish you were _

_my mother_."

"Jacen, you are such a sweet boy. I love you very much. You are like the child I never

had. I am sure that Paige loves you too, as I know your father does. They are only

looking out for your best interests as much as it may suck. I know that you really care

for Mindy, and I trust that you wouldn't have done anything. But you have to respect

your fathers, and Paige's wishes if she should become your mother. She's a really

good person Jacen. She loves your dad a lot. He deserves that, doesn't he?"

"Yeah Jackie, he does deserve it. I'll try, but it will be tough. I am used to it just being

dad and me. We are very close. I don't want to lose that."

"Eric doesn't either, but he also needs to have a close relationship with her, he

needs a kind of love that you can't give him."

"I know. I'll try. I just don't want to lose my Dad. I almost did once before and it's the

worst feeling ever."

"I know, baby. That won't happen again because you and Eric love each other too

much."

"Do we really have to wait until after dinner to eat the chocolate cake, Jackie?"

"No, go in the kitchen and help yourself. I better see how your Dad is doing with his

wra---never mind."

"I know he got me a software program. Thanks for the talk, Jackie."

"Anytime."

Jackie stood up when she heard something drop and she turned her head to look up

the stairs.

"I-I dropped my book." Paige wanted to crawl into a cave.

Jackie walked up. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it. I better finish wrapping my gifts." She tried her best to hold back the

tears.

"He likes you, he just needs time to adjust."

"Even you said to Jacen the changes are difficult. Are you calling me difficult,

Jackie?"

"No, I am not. Look Paige, this boy has been through hell.

He worships his father, and he feels a little jealous so bear that in mind."

"I understand that. But he's always going to run to you and resent me. This is my

first Christmas with Eric and Jacen and you knew this. You probably only wanted us

here to take your mind off of your farce of a relationship with Phillip. We should be in

Point Place together as a family instead of in this upper middle class empty house

catering to your loneliness."

"Paige was that necessary? I've been nothing but nice to you. I am perfectly aware

that this your first Christmas with Eric and Jacen that is why I suggested that you all

come here."

"I think that you are washed up beauty queen busybody who likes to control people.

Just because you have money does not make you better than anyone else."

"Wait a fucking minute okay? Before he was your boyfriend, Eric Forman has been

my best friend for years and I am Jacen's godmother."

"As long as he can run to you and you call me difficult, he'll never see me as

someone to love. I'll always be the enemy. You are all about control. You always

have to have your way."

"I DO NOT! I was trying to make Jacen see that you are a good person."

"Come off your fucking high horse Jackie! You want Jacen all to yourself."

"Paige, you are being such a BITCH right now!"

"Woah! Hey! What's going on here?" Eric came out of the den holding the tape

dispenser.

"Ask Jackie since she probably wishes that she married you!"

Paige ran up the stairs. She couldn't bear to face Eric.

"What happened?"

"She overheard me and Jacen—no, go to your girlfriend Eric she'll tell you. Right

now, I'm going to join your son for a piece of chocolate cake. You need to stay

partial."

He gently grabbed her arm.

"Jackie, whatever this fight was about you should cut Paige some slack. She didn't

even want to come on this trip. She's trying to make the most of it."

"Go talk to her Eric."

Eric realized he still had the tape dispenser in his hand and placed it on the stairs as

he went up to one of the guestrooms. He knew his mother would have liked the pink

floral wallpaper. He went to open the door of his and Paige's room.

"E—eric! You can't come in, there's presents on the bed!"

"Are you all right, honey?"

She covered the boxes including the perfume she got Jackie with the big cobalt blue

comforter.

She wiped her eyes and faced her boyfriend.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"What were you and Jackie arguing about? All she said was that I have to be partial

and that you overheard her talking to Jacen."

Paige and Eric sat down on the large hope chest as she hoped that honesty would

be the best policy.

"Oh honey," he held her hands, "I love you. I'll talk to Jacen…"

"No, Eric, he has to love me on his own."

"I know, but I'll let him know that he is loved and always will be. As for you and

Jackie, I have known Jackie forever and she would never try to take him away or be

a mom. I think you and Jackie need to talk things out. I can't have my two favorite

women fighting with each other."

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"For you, Eric, I will try." She kissed him on the forehead

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you, too," She stood up "And no looking under the covers!"

He crossed his heart. "I promise."

She couldn't resist running back to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you. I just want us to be a family."

"I know. So do I."

"Do you think I should give Jackie her perfume now?"

"She probably would like that."

"Okay, dear, no peeking!"

"I won't."

"I feel bad. I shouldn't have snapped at Jackie, but when you are mad you say things

that you don't mean."

"Believe you me, Paige, I understand. I used to major in footinmymouthitis"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"There's only one way to find out, m'lady."

Eric had walked with Paige to the kitchen so she could talk to Jackie who

finished her piece of chocolate cake and was on to peanut butter kiss cookies.

"Where's Jacen?"

"He went upstairs to his room."

"Okay, then I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk."

Eric was certain that they'd work things out. He didn't want to know the complexities

of female relationships. Not only did Jackie have to deal with Donna running off with

Hyde but she had to lose _her friend Donna_ also.

As time went on Eric thought the pain of Jackie losing Donna as a friend hurt more

than the loss of being Steven Hyde's girlfriend. He hoped that Paige and Jackie

could be friends.

Eric knocked on the door as he opened it.

"Jacen, we need to have a talk."

The bathroom door was open and Eric didn't know what possessed him to walk in.

He just assumed he was brushing his teeth or some other mundane thing like

choosing tomorrow's socks.

"Jacen, we n---Oh shit!"

"Dad!" Jacen wanted to die.

Eric turned around as his whole face went crimson.

"I'll be in the room."

Eric tried not to think of his sweet little boy growing up but he wasn't little and sweet

was beginning to be optional. He sat on the chair and cracked his knuckles as he

waited for his son to finish washing his hands.

"Jacen, how long does it take you to wash your hands?"

"Dad, can we not talk about what you think you saw?"

Eric laughed. "I did come up here to talk about something else, but—"

"No, buts. I'm not a pig, Dad."

"I didn't say you were."

"I'm not like those other guys."

"What other guys?"

"The guys that you know to _Playboy_. This is all about Mindy. And I know what you

are thinking."

"You do?"

"Yeah, that it is about sex, but it's not. I mean not in the way you think. It is my

release, that's all. I have our first time planned after I propose to Mindy at the senior

prom. That is why I wanted her to come on the trip with us because I had no intention

of doing it. It's not time for that. That's what life is about Dad making plans and

following through with them. I have never told you this before, but I keep a notebook."

"Jacen, I think you are too young to be thinking this far ahead. You have to

concentrate on school and your grades."

_God, I sound like Red_

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I mean I'm going to stop someday."

Eric let out a small laugh "If you can stop more power to you. No, I do understand

son. I am concerned about this notebook you keep. I would never infringe on your

privacy but may I see it?"

"Yeah, I have no secrets, Dad. You mean you still?"

"Yes…"

"But you have a girlfriend!"

"That doesn't matter."

"That is highly disgusting."

"Aren't you glad you asked?"

"No."

Eric was surprised to see the worn green two-subject notebook. Jacen must have

started this journal years ago. The drug stores name that was on the tablet has been

out of business about five years ago.

"First page, Jacen Forman age eight. Mindy Swanson moves next store. I am in

love. I'm going to marry her someday."

"See Dad? Even then I knew."

Eric sighed as he flipped ahead

"Jacen Forman age ten. Ten is when I'll start reading more serious books. No. I

don't want to read those crappy juvenile Star Wars books Dad reads. I started

carrying Mindy's books a few weeks ago when I turned ten."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I just realized your small handwriting must drive your teachers crazy."

"At least I don't bring a gun to school."

"Thank god for that. Your thirteenth birthday entry."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You had it in your words when you were officially going to start um, you know."

"Ma---"

"I know how to say it, Jacen."

"You are mad at me, I can tell."

"No, I'm not angry at you. Not at all, son. But, just tell me what else do you have all

planned out?"

"My school, my college, when Mindy and I will buy a house and have kids. I even

took the liberty of making a plan for you and Paige."

"Is it in this notebook?"

"No, it's at home. I started putting some of my notes on floppy disk. It's more

timesaving. But, I believe it is best for all, if you and Paige get married after I

graduate from high school and if she can still reproduce have a child then, if not you

can adopt one."

Eric was dumbfounded. Part of Jacen's journal was like looking into a mirror he

always saw Mindy as a Donna-lite and no good could come from all these extensive

plans he's been cooking up since he was eight years old. It was a car wreck waiting

to happen and one that he couldn't save him from because sometimes you have to

let your children make those mistakes.

Then there was his general planning over every detail of his life and the life of his

father. Granted, Eric was not always the most spontaneous person on the planet but

he never had his life mapped out so thorough.

"Jacen, I know you see things the way you want to see them, but my life may play out

differently then what you may have planned and yours might take different twists and

turns too."

"Not if you plan it the way you want it to go."

"Okay, how do I word this? Sometimes it is okay to have a plan and a list of goals

can be very admirable."

"Is this where you stick a 'but' in?"

"Yes. But it is also important to think with your heart, sometimes you make the best

decisions thinking with it instead of your brain."

"Are you going to tell me to think with my member next?"

Eric laughed. "No, that will only get you into trouble."

"I'll try, Dad, but I like to be in control of a situation."

"Try to live your life Jacen, instead of making notes on how you want it to go. You

may surprise yourself."

"Not to change the subject but you said you came up here to talk to me about

something?"

"Yes. Paige overheard your conversation with Jackie earlier."

"Oh. Are you angry with me?"

"No. I love you son and maybe I say it too much. But that's because the only time my

father ever said it to me was when he was hopped up on novacaine."

Jacen smiled a bit, "I love you too, Dad, and I don't hate Paige…When you gave me

the brush off that day I felt pushed away. The first words out of your mouth would

have been 'how was the mall?' not 'later on tell me about the mall.' I mean _I LET _

_YOU_ have sex all day in bed."

"You let me? That's funny Jacen. You know I would never push you away. I'm not

going to tell you what to say, but I hope that you will talk to Paige later."

"Okay."

Eric stood up. "You never have to worry about me forgetting you. You are always

going to be a part of my life."

"I'm glad."

They shared a hug.

"Dad, before you go, uh, wait."

"What is it?"

"In the bathroom, please. This is going to be embarrassing."

"Jacen, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but I have to show you……."

"Is this about before?"

"Kind of."

"Maybe this will help." Eric undid his belt and thought there was no way in hell he

could ever have had a moment like this with Red.

Don't do it, there's your birth control "Dad! Okay—am I normal?" Jacen did the 

same 

"Yes, you are. Are you worried about things?" Eric pulled his pants back up.

"Yeah, I am. Tony is the same age as me and he's BIGGER than me." He

complained as he fixed his belt.

"You'll get there. Don't tell me you have that penciled in too?"

"Kind of."

"Every guy is different and you will be fine. As I said you'll get there."

"See you don't have to worry about me having sex there's nothing there to have sex

with!"

"Someday you will look at this and laugh, son, I promise. But even so there was no

way I was going to allow Mindy to come on this trip. When you become a father of

your own children you will understand why."

"I suppose."

"Would you like to watch a movie before dinner?"

"No, thanks Dad. I think I'll talk to Paige now. I don't want her thinking that I hate her.

I just---I'll miss us."

"Great. And we're not going anywhere, okay?"

Jacen smiled as Eric put his arm around him as they walked out of the bathroom. It

was hard to do things without a written plan in mind but in certain areas like 'Dad's

Girlfriend' he was going to try his best. As he agreed with Jackie his father did

deserve all the happiness in the world.

"Okay, Dad."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Always and I mean always lock the door."

MidnightChristmas Eve

Paige couldn't sleep. She felt more confident about her future relationship with

Jacen after they had a little talk about things before supper.

She assured him that no matter what happens she would never take his time away

from his father. He really was a sweet boy. Jackie however was another story,

despite the General Foods International Coffees and another confection it was clear

to Paige that they were only going to tolerate each other because they both loved

Eric and Jacen. She said she liked her perfume, but Paige knew it would be thrown

in the bottom of her beauty drawer with all the products and potions that she had no

idea of ever using.

She rested her head on Eric's chest afraid of their future. She always believed in the

"one day at a time" motto. She never wanted to think about a life without Eric.

"Are you still awake, honey?"

"Eric," Paige's heart jumped into her throat, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was for a little while. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, kind-of?"

"What's wrong, Paige?"

"I hope Jacen realizes that I would never keep him away from spending time with

you."

"He knows. You're freezing. Come here."

Eric cuddled Paige in his arms.

"I'm trying not to worry, Eric."

"It's going to be all right. I promise."

He kissed the top of her head. She didn't want to tell him that Jackie seemed to only

half accept her apology and they were going to pretend to get along for the sake of

the two special men in their lives.

"Goodnight, Eric." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you."

"Night, sweetie. I love you, too."

It was seven thirty in the morning when Jackie handed Eric a bundle of twenties

and asked nicely if he and Jacen would pick out the Christmas tree.

It was a crisp thirty degrees and the weather report said to expect a white

Christmas.

"Dad, this sucks."

"I thought you liked Christmas, son?"

"I do, but not picking out the tree when it's freezing cold outside."

He made sure his black wool cap was covering his ears.

"How is this tree?" Eric pointed to the Douglas Fir

"Is it cheap?"

"Twenty-nine dollars." He replied while looking at the sticker

"Buy it, Dad, I'm freezing!"

"Jacen, you live in Wisconsin, how come this weather is bothering you so?"

"I don't know. I guess I just miss home."

"Me too."

"After we strap this to the rental car can we go out to lunch with the rest of Jackie's

money?"

"Yes, we can go out for lunch. No, we will not do it with the rest of Jackie's money."

"Okay, I'll tell the guy in the check shirt that we're ready to buy the tree."

His son hit it on the head. He just wanted to be at home in Point Place with Jacen

and Paige. Not that he didn't want to be with Jackie, he just wished he could be

alone with his son and new girlfriend for their first Christmas together so that they

could start to be _a family._

11:45PM

Paige sat on the white loveseat in the living room admiring the Douglas Fir that

Eric and Jacen had picked out. They had fun decorating the tree. Paige did find it

cute that Jackie persuaded Eric to make a popcorn string which he enlisted Jacen

to help him with. It looked like it was ripped from the pages of an urban catalog with

silver and gold bows, clear lights, popcorn strings, silver tinsel, and crystal colored

ornaments adorning the branches and boxes of presents most from the shopoholic

known as Jackie Burkhart under the tree.

"Hey," Eric came in with two clear mugs of heated apple cider, "Here's a drink for

m'lady."

She smiled, "Thank you, Eric. The tree is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are. Kiss?"

"You never have to ask."

Paige stirred the cider with the cinnamon stick, "Is Jackie mad that we wanted our

alone time?"

"No, she understands. At least I hope that she does."

Paige stood up and put her cup on the mantle of the non-working fireplace.

"Close your eyes, Eric."

"But it's not Christmas yet." He almost bit his tongue; he realized a statement like

that is probably what made Jacen plan his whole life in a notebook from A-Z.

"It will be in a few minutes, so close them."

He put his mug on the floor.

"Okay."

"I figured we could open up one of our gifts."

She handed Eric a small box wrapped in silver paper with a big amethyst bow on the

top right hand corner.

"I can't wait to see what it is," Eric tore the paper off, "Wow! GI Joe trading cards

from 1991, needless to say I had a great reason for not buying these when they

came out. Thank you, dear." He kissed her on the lips, "Now close your eyes."

"Eric, you forgot where you hid it?"

"No, I didn't…Jackie just put a big box in front of it."

And the box was marked 'Jacen'. He could only imagine what was inside.

"Here it is.."

"You picked out the pink and floral paper out by yourself?"

"Sure did."

"Oh my god Eric you remembered!"

On one of their early dates Paige told Eric how when she was a little girl she used to

have a "Katie Doll" and while she didn't play with the doll much. She always liked to

wear even as an adult the cordial cherry perfume that was in the plastic heart shaped

bottle with the name "Katie" emblazoned in perky red cursive on the white heart

decal in the center of the bottle.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she gave him a big hug. No one ever went out of their way for her

like Eric Forman did and she would always be forever grateful for that. "I love you,

Eric." she kissed him on the lips, "Let's do it here."

"Under the tree?"

"Yes," she opened up the perfume and placed it behind her ears, "Grab those

pillows that are on the other loveseat."

"Are you naughty are you nice?"

"Both."

Paige grabbed the dusty rose blanket that was on the floor.

"What if I told you, you have another 'Katie Doll' perfume waiting for you back in Point

Place?"

"You didn't?"

"I did. I'd figured you'd like to keep that one as a collectible."

She gently pushed Eric down on the plush rug.

"Eric Forman you are the best boyfriend ever," she lavished him with kisses as the

bell from the Grandfather clock almost scared the both of them half to death. "Merry

Christmas."

He laughed as he unbuttoned her nightshirt, "Merry Christmas, darling."


	11. Stars

Chapter 11  
  
Stars  
  
Point Place, WI  
  
2004  
  
(the 1st year anniversary of Eric and Paige's meeting in Loan Periods)

6:05PM

The forecast called for showers but Eric had hoped that for his and Paige's 1st

anniversary of what he liked to call "Long Overdue Books and Hearts" that the rain

would stop and the sun would shine. But it had started raining at five o'clock and no

let up seemed to be in sight and to make matters worse they both had to work today.

Paige got a job a few months ago as an assistant at the local daycare center. It

wasn't the library, she liked reading to the kids, but it wasn't the same. She and Eric

both arrived at his place at the same time in their separate cars. He smiled through

window and waved for her to go ahead of him. Jacen saw them from the kitchen

window as he placed a note on the kitchen table before grabbing his knapsack and

heading out the front door. Eric and Paige kissed by the backdoor before heading

inside. "I promise there will be more tonight." Eric said as he opened the door where

they were greeted with the smells of lasagna and the kitchen table was set with their

nicest dishes premiums from the Piggly Wiggly. "Oh, Eric! I thought we were going to

the Vineyard?" Eric saw the note by the unlit candles that were in their pseudo green

marble holders.

__

_"Dear Dad and Paige, _

_Happy Anniversary. I hope you don't mind that I cancelled your dinner _

_reservations and made you lasagna. I'll stay over Tony's house tonight. (His _

_Mother said it was Okay) and yes, I'll do my homework. Looks like you can keep _

_your bedroom door open tonight. P.S. The salad is in the fridge and the bread is in _

_the microwave. _

_Jacen."_

_  
  
_  
"What a sweetheart." "Yes, he's a good egg." He took an unopened bottle of red 

wine out of the refrigerator along with the salad bowl. "Personally, I think this is better

than the Vineyard." "Why is that, Paige?" "We're closer to the bedroom, dear." He

kissed her on the lips. "I like your style. Even though it's still light outside, I'm still

going to light the candles." She put the blinds down and went to get the basket of

sliced Italian bread that Jacen put in the microwave. "I like your style, too."

8:30PM

"That was _fantastic_." Paige rubbed her leg against Eric's as she kissed his chest.

"I aim to please." Eric opened up the drawer in his nightstand to take out a long red

velvet box. "Happy Anniversary, Paige."

"You didn't have to---"

"I wanted to." It was a white gold necklace with a "P" charm dotted with sapphires.

"Oh my god. This is so beautiful, Eric...."

They kissed each other on the lips. She handed him the necklace so he could put it

on. He kissed her bare shoulder. "I decided to take the scenic route."

"When you are done, if you'll hand me your t-shirt that's on the floor, I'll get your

present."

"You hid your present here?" "I knew we'd be making a sexual segue."

"You look better in my t-shirts than I do." Paige smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"Will do. How long have you had my present hidden?"

"I can't tell you that." She put it in the one place Eric would never look- - the spare box

of tampons that she kept under the bed. She tapped his shoulder and told him to

hold out his hand. It was a smaller ring-sized gray velvet box. "I hope you like it," She

bit her lip. It was a man's ring, not necessarily a man-ring, nothing that screamed

gaudy Bob Pinciotti. It was a gold signet ring with an old-English style "E" engraved on it.

"I love it."

"I know the only jewelry you wear is your watch, but when I---" He kissed her as she

put it on his pinky.

"I love it."

"It's been the most wonderful year, Eric." They cuddled back into the bed together.

"I know and I'm very glad we decided to take things slow. I learned my lesson from past failures."

"From where I sit, the blame lie on Donna. I remember Stupid High School Promise when I worked at the library.... she is not a doctor. That book was crap."

Eric smiled. "Thanks, Paige. You brought sunshine into my life when I needed it. I

love you so much. I was afraid I almost ruined it when that bitch tried---"

"Ssh...that was my fault for overreacting. I'm just glad it didn't break us."

He kissed her head. "I could go for a bowl of ice cream. May I do the honor of

making you one, m'lady?"

"I need to lose ten pounds."

"Where?"

She kissed him on the lips. "You are so kind as to ignore my love handles."

"You're beautiful, Paige."

"You're handsome," She loved watching him blush, "Maybe, just a small bowl of ice

cream."

"Okay and I'll get a movie for us to watch in here."

"Fine, but no Star Wars!"

He laughed, "You sound like Jacen."

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too, Paige."

Eric was grateful to have this wonderful woman in his life. He was beyond honored

that Jesus, God, or whatever spiritual entity allowed him to have a second chance at

love and to meet his true soulmate later on in life. Paige was indeed worth the wait,

after all the turmoil with Donna and his ex-wife; she was the light at the end of the

tunnel. They were ready for the next level, but first he was going to have to discuss

this with one very special person.

4:43PM

Eric wanted to wrap his arms around his son and thank him with a hug and a

kiss on the cheek, but he was fourteen years old and as difficult as it was going to be

he was going to have to start cutting the apron strings year by year until his son

would leave the nest.

"Hi, Jacen."

"Sorry, I'm late, Dad. I asked Mr. Smith if he would grade my final exam."

"Did he?"

"No, he gave me a lecture on the rules. But I'm sure I did well. I always ace history."

No kissing Mindy behind the school? Eric couldn't ask the question even though he

wanted to.

"As long as you do your best, son. Thank you for making dinner for Paige and me. It

was delicious and that's what we're having tonight in about fifteen minutes or so."

"You're welcome, Dad. I had some money left over from when I mowed Mr.

Anderson's lawn so I figured it could be my gift."

"It was a great gesture. You didn't have to leave Jacen."

"I don't think you or Paige would have wanted me around when you went to the

bedroom. Did Paige like the necklace?"

"I meant for dinner, smarty. And yes, she did."

"Did she buy you the signet ring?"

He finally noticed the ring on his father's right pinky finger.

"Sure did. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Just weird. Not as cool as my friendship bracelets."

Yes. The purple, pink, yellow, green, and blue bracelet embroidery threads of "love",

Eric hoped that Mindy was not going to break his heart, but he knew not only as a

grown man but as someone who experienced the same heartaches that

unfortunately it was going to happen. How he wished he could prevent it or take the

future pain on so his son wouldn't have to go through it. Jacen got up to set the table.

He didn't have to be asked. How was Eric blessed with a wonderful son like this?

"Jacen, there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Uh-oh."

"No uh-oh's. This is quite good actually."

"Are you _finally _going to ask Paige to marry you?"

"Not quite, but you're on the right track."

"Which is?"

Jacen asked as he put the plates down on the table.

"When Paige comes over tonight I'm going to ask her if she'd like to move in with us.

How do you feel about that?"

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I like her and she makes you happy. But there goes our penis talk around the

breakfast table."

Eric laughed as he took the fork from Jacen.

"You know I'm laughing with you, son. Anytime that you want to talk to me, you know

I'm here for you."

"I know...I was only joking, well partly."

"Are things going well with Mindy?"

"Yeah, Dad. I know you don't like me to lean on the plans I've written and to follow my

heart more, but everything is going according to plan. Even if I followed my heart the

results would be the same."

"That's good son. I hope you're hungry for your lasagna?"  
  
Eric got up to take the pan out of the oven.

"Yeah, this is our last bachelor meal."

"But not our last meal as a family."

"Go for it, Dad. I hope that Paige says 'Yes'."

"Me too, son," Eric said as he sliced the lasagna with the rubber pancake turner,

"Me too."

Tarrytown, NY  
  
8:38PM

Jackie's life was a mess. It'd be easier if Phillip hit her, drank too much, or

cheated on her, but he did none of those things. He just chose business over her

every single time. Jackie's Boutique becoming more like a chore, a chipper

disguise for her broken heart. She didn't need the store to define her. Maybe it was

because Steven and Donna lived nearby. Nah. She missed her best friend. She

couldn't stop crying when she broke out her Point Place High Yearbooks. Eric was

too busy with Paige, his job, and Jacen to answer her emails. They didn't have a

fight; although she imagined her pre-Christmas fight with Paige a few months ago

probably didn't help matters any. They were separating. Poor Eric could never have

a zit free yearbook photo but he still looked very handsome in his senior class

picture. His quote was: _I love Donna Pinciotti forever_. If only life could go the way

you always thought it should. Were they ever this fucking young? She was in bed

before nine o'clock in the evening feeling all of a sudden very old. She felt older than

Yoda. (Damn you, Eric.) Jackie could not eat any more junk food. She almost

wanted to throw up after eating half a package of double stuffed Oreos. She threw

her cookies and other snacks wrappers on the floor. What happened to her

fireworks? She picked up the phone and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jacen! How are you?"

"Jackie? I'm fine," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Mindy and I were about to go

on the porch. I'll get Dad for you."

"Okay, baby."

She wasn't making any sounds but the tears were still streaming down

her face. She was afraid to look in her mirror and see if tonight was the night that she

lost her looks. She missed her friend, Eric. The man who used to talk to her on a

regular basis, but now she felt that she wasn't needed because he found his other

half and she didn't want to rain on his happiness. Lord knows one of them deserved

it.

"Hi, Jackie? How are you? I know I haven't had time to email lately. I'm afraid I can't

talk long. Paige is going to move in with me! I know Red and Kitty wouldn't like me

'shacking up', but it just seems right to do this! I'm sorry, I can't stop talking!"

"_I'm GOOD_! That's great for you Eric! How does Jacen feel about it?"

"He's good with it. Well, I'm sorry to cut this short. We'll all have to get together

sometime. I set up Jacen's old telescope so Paige and I could look at the stars

tonight...It's not even raining tonight! I can't believe the good luck hand that I've been

dealt."

After this phone call Jackie was going to go downstairs to polish off the raisin

muffins that were supposed to be for tomorrow's breakfast. Then she would crawl

back into her overdone pink and floral adult princess bed and cry herself to sleep.

_What happened to her fireworks indeed?_

"Take care, you two." Jackie hung up the phone.

It was the perfect end to the many string of perfect nights for Eric Forman and Paige

Allen to look at the stars and ponder their future on this planet called Earth together.


End file.
